German Patent Application document DE 10 2008 001 896 A1 describes a micromechanical component and a method for producing a micromechanical component. An embodiment of the micromechanical component includes a central frame on which an inner coil system is situated. The central frame frames a flexible plate, which is connected to the central frame via two torsion springs. In addition, the central frame is attached via two further torsion springs to an inner frame, which frames the central frame. The central frame is said to be excitable by the interaction of a current conducted through the inner coil system and a magnetic field in such a manner that the flexible plate may be set into a rotational motion about a rotation axis centrally intersecting the central frame.